


Worried Much

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: Reader is so confused. She can't even show her emotions cause she doesn't know which of them she's supposed to feel. The love of her life is out there, suffering, and she regrets /so much/ not having joined his side when she had the chance. She's in pain, doesn't want to lose him, but she's also furious. This girl has this huge ass smile on her face as she tells reader how she hurt her boyfriend. And, sure, he hurt them back, but he's going to die sO STOP SMILING please she needs him to be fine





	Worried Much

**Author's Note:**

> You'll see that I don't know how to end a story and just abruptly end them anywhere yay  
> The summary is an anonymous answered question at @fandom-writes tumblr that may or may not have been asked by me  
> I also suck at work titles

News just spread around the base, the Starkiller had been destroyed. All pilots were returning home, a victory in their hands.  
Around you, most people cheered, some cried, others did both. And you were happy for them, you really were, but there was a feeling tearing you apart.  
You felt pain, but you even as you knew it wasn't yours, it brought tears to yours.  
Because it was his. He was the one that was hurting, somewhere else in the Galaxy, fleeing away from a destroyed planet, calling himself a failure. And there was nothing you could do. Because of your friends and family, you couldn't make yourself to follow him across the stars and now he is feeling terrible and you're not by his side to soothe his pain.  
All you can do is hope. Hope that he is going to make it through.

\--

She's adorable. The girl who defeated him. Rey. You had already met Finn, he and Poe were going to talk to General Organa and you met on his way and Poe presented each other, but now you're meeting his friend, Rey, and, yes, you could like her.  
She's very excited and just met everyone and is already so done with the Force, just like you had been before Skywalker even found out you were sensitive, and she's also beautiful and gets along with your friends just fine.  
But, she's the one who defeated him. And she did so without even knowing who he really is, and, sure, that's your privilege, but, come on, she could at least put some effort here.  
It's not like you don't know or understand that he has something to do with the destruction of the Hosnian System; or that he's the one who killed Han, and that one hurts a lot, because you can feel not only his pain but Chewbacca's and Leia's as well; or that Finn is in a coma because of him.  
And Finn is a really nice guy. The man betrayed the First Order and lived enough to tell the story. Not only that, but he did so by saving Poe and you're so glad your best friend is doing well.  
He's probably going to have nightmares because of Kylo, which sucks. A lot. You have to make sure you'll be there for all the way through his recovery.  
And you're just so confused. You don't know what to do, how to feel anymore. Because the Resistance won this battle and the First Order is retreating for now to lick their wounds, but Kylo is in pain and he just killed his own father and even tortured your best friend and now this girl just won't shut up about how she wish she nearly killed your boyfriend!!  
And you're seeing red now, even though you shouldn't, you guys just met, she doesn't owe you anything, but this is too much and you can't-  
"Y/N?" You blink. A hand takes hold of your wrist and the person takes you away. You look up just as Poe turns a corner and stops there with you. His brows are furrowed and his eyes a bit wide.  
"Are you alright?" You shake your head and look down as guilt overwhelms you. "Hey, what's going on?"  
"I'm so sorry, Poe. It's just, Ky is out there hurting and I can't stop worrying about him, but I shouldn't, especially in front of you, and I'm so sorry he hurt you."  
"Hey, Y/N. It's alright. You love him and I know you believe there's still some good in him." You open your mouth to protest but he engulfs you in an embrace. "It's not your fault. I'll be alright and I'm not sure about him, but you have to be alright too. For me and everyone else and for him as well."  
"Why are you so nice to me?" You sob as he pats your hair. "I'm in love with our enemy."  
"Because you're my best friend and I know you. I know you, Y/N, you are amazing and caring and funny and you believe there's some good in the enemy not because you're naive, but because you can see the truth behind all of his masks and you can hold him in your arms and you'll forgive him for all he's done when he regrets it and not many people can do it. I admire you, Y/N. You are special and you shouldn't let your feelings cloud your judgment right now because this is not what you do."  
You let out a small chuckle. "You're right. This is not how we are." You step back to look at his face his smile is so huge you can't help but smile as well. "But I will tell Rey to shut up if she starts to talk about him again."  
"I have no doubt you will. Now let's go. She won't stay here much longer and we need to take Kylo out of your mind."

\--

It's late at night when you're getting ready for bed, after having left a drunk Poe and a worried BB-8 in the room next door, that your datapad lightens up with a message.  
You quicky grab it and open the message. It's from an encoded number, which makes you a little suspicious, but there's only one person you know who would bother with that.

_Y/N L/N_

_At Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren suffered critical injuries. We managed to bring him to the ship just in time to put him in a bacta tank, though. As of right now, he's unconscious, but the medical team says he must be healed in four days._   
_Supreme Leader Snoke's order is to take Ren to him right away, but the training might as well kill him, so I've opted to wait a full week for Ren to recover enough._

_Regards,_   
_General A. Hux_


End file.
